


Slaves of the New Era

by IcecreamCookie10856



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Eartrealm, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Girls Kissing, Half Earthrealm Half Outworld Breeding, Hopefully Ill Add More Tags, Hot, Hot Sex, I Am Writing This At 4AM, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Innocence, Lots Of Naughty Stuff, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Outworld stuff, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role-Playing Game, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Shokans, Sister/Sister Incest, Squirting, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, What In The World Was I Thinking, What Was I Thinking?, Whipping, hurting, rough BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcecreamCookie10856/pseuds/IcecreamCookie10856
Summary: Fighting Shao Kahn and Sindel would be easy, the Cage family thought. Until a whole army of Shokans shows up and defeats them all. Burning the Eartrealm army alive, beating them till pulp and taking the woman away : They were defeated. And the Cage family have to pay up.
Relationships: Cassie Cage/Jade, Cassie Cage/Kitana, Cassie Cage/Sindel, Johnny Cage/Sindel, Shao Kahn/Sindel (Mortal Kombat), Shao Kahn/Sindel/Cassie Cage, Sonya Blade & Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade/Cassie Cage, Sonya Blade/Cassie Cage/Kitana, Sonya Blade/Cassie Cage/Kitana/Mileena/Sindel, Sonya Blade/Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade/Kitana
Comments: 33
Kudos: 35





	1. Aftermath: The Fallen Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Aftermath. Mortal Kombat 11 is a really good game. I love the story and graphics. This story is mostly going to show the lifes of the Cage Family members, who are captured and taken as (sex)slaves, but also Kitana and Mileena. Also, sorry for spelling and grammar. Enjoy the story!

Sonya , Johnny and Cassie walk through the portal. They end up in Outworld. It’s chaos. People are getting killed. Fallen soldiers are getting executed in the most horrible ways. Women are dragged by their hair and disappeared in shadowy places. Sindel walks forwards to a large shokan man. She says something to him. Then she turns around to the three earthrealmers.

‘These two.’ 

She points out to Sonya and Johnny.

‘But the other blonde girl is ours.’

The shokan walls to Cassie and grabs her by the arm.

‘Noooo!’

She screams and yells. She hits the shokan. Only to get a hit back twice as hard. 

‘Don’t Worry Cassie we will free you!’

Johnny knows that that was a lie. He knows that they are lost.

‘What are you whining about pretty boy you can endlessly breed your wife!’

Shao Kahn looks at his own wife Sindel who evilly smirks at him.

Johnny looks at Sonya. Sonya knows that she can’t do anything against Shao Kahn or Sindel. But she was a little happy that she could be with Johnny. Knowing he would end up as a responsible dad and loving husband makes her warm inside. She was also happy that she would be bred by Johnny instead of a filthy Tarkatan or some other outworld creep. She saw Cassie disappearing in the distance. A Shokan takes both Sonya and Johnny away to another vehicle that would transport them to their destination.

Cassie screams and cries. The shokan does nothing but grab her harder that she was almost afraid that her arm may break. What did the evil couple mean by “the blonde girl is ours?”. She knew what they mean but she really hoped it wasn’t true.

‘You better listen what these men tell you or your fate will change from bad to worse.’ 

There was a girl next to her. 

‘Who are you.’

‘I am a concubine of Shao Kahn. Well, I was.’

‘What happened.’

‘I rebelled against him and...his wife. He wanted her to join and I didn’t wanted to. I hit her and he broke both of my arms and legs. The. He transported me to this camp where I have to please Tarkatans and Shokans.’

‘So you’re telling me… that I will become a concubine for Shao Kahn?!’

‘Not only his but hers too.’

A Shokan came in the room. The girl was taken with the Shokan. Another Shokan came and grabbed Cassie on her shoulder. She saw the poor girl disappearing in another room. 

-A few hours later-

Cassie woke up in a large bed. When she woke up she saw a note next to her bed. She looked at it. This is unbelievable. The note has information invite sides. There is a great possibility that Cassie might be born in slavery. Some strong and attractive humans, like her parents, are taken as sexslaves that have to breed strong babies for the new realm led by Shao Kahn and Sindel. Those babies will grow up to personally serve and protect the Kahn and his queen. They will breed many slaves. Including Cassie. The other side of the note was even more shocking. She will personally serve Shao Kahn and his wife Sindel. On the note was written what she should wear, how she must act, how much parfume she can use, what jewelry she should wear.

‘I...I can’t believe this.’

*door knocking*

‘Yes.’

Cassie looks at the door and saw that queen Sindel has arrived before her. 

‘You...you bitch! I will tear you down. Where are my parents! What have you done to them!?’

‘Hush child.’

‘What are you going to do!?’

‘Silent.’

‘You don’t know me! I will-‘

Cassie can no longer speak. She feels a lock of hair around her neck. It was getting thigher and thighter.

‘Sssshhhh. 

Cassie didn’t like it to get shushed. Especially not by some outworld lady that put herself above all other living beings. She couldn’t say anything because she felt her neck getting squeezed.

‘It looks like you haven’t found out about your new role, little pet.’

The hair tightened.

‘You will be a great concubine to Shao Kahn.’

The hair loosened.

‘And me.’

Cassie fell and breaths in loud. Sindel lowers herself to Cassie and puts a hand on her shoulder. 

‘You should be more respectful to me and my husband next time. Next time I won’t be easy on you.’

Sindel stood up and leaves the room.

‘How do I escape this nightmare? Mom, dad where are you?’


	2. The First Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cage family is now in a progress of becomming usefull servants of the new era. Meanwhile, Cassie still has a little problem with that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I basically could not choose between Cassie´s story and sonya and Johnny´s story so I did a littlebit both of them. I´ll try to make bigger chapters next time.

Cassie woke up. Another letter has appeared in her room. A letter of Sindel.

“Be nice.”

“With love.”

-Sindel

Cassie almost wanted to puke. The other letter was more mysterious. It’s some kind of user manual how to use the room. Apparently it was only accessible for Cassie or Sindel. Anyone else would get burned because of some magical protection. All of her “sexy clothes” are in the wardrobe best to her bed. She could never escape from the room with the window. Despite having a large window that opens easily she should not try escaping, because the magic will send her back in her room. The whole place was cursed. She was thankful the room was big enough to fit a whole house in it, except it’s just in one floor. There was a kitchen, a bathroom, another large wardrobe and an extra room which was still closed. 

Cassie was thinking of when she will be free. What a happening to her parents right now? What happens to the women who are captured? Are they tortured? Raped? What about the Edenian women?

A few knocks on the door.

Sindel enters the room. 

*meanwhile, somewhere in Outworld*

‘Johnny Cage! Sonya Blade!’

The two humans stand up and walk to the Shokan.

‘You will come with me. Any attempt to escape will be punished with death.’

Sonya looks at Johnny. She was thinking about the words Sindel spoke to them. They would breed many slaves. Slaves that will serve the new era of Shao Kahn and Sindel. The only reason she saved them is because they were skilled fighters and young, beautiful people. Johnny was probably saved by Sindel to get used as a consort. And also because of his green magic. Sonya was afraid that she might get used as a concubine by Shao Kahn. 

‘I hope Cassie is okey.’ Sonya whispers softly.

Johnny didn’t answer. He was worried about Cassie. He knew that if they would breed and give birth to Cassie that her mental state would change. She would not grow up to be the commander they knew. She would not grow up to be that American soldier they both raised. Johnny didn’t wanted to think about it. There was nothing they could to against it. Not now at least. Cassie will grow up to be ´´Humble´´’and ´´Obedient´´. She will not serve the SF, but the new era. He wanted to know what was happening with Cassie now. He wanted to have his future daughter close to him, but he couldn´t.

The two enter a large room. There was an Edenian doctor. She checked the heart and fertility of the humans that have been captured and taken for breeding. The new rulers wanted to make sure everyone was healthy before they would officially become a breeder. Breeders are expensive and take a lot of time before you can take profits. Their babies have to grow up first before they can be useful. It cost a lot of time and money. People that are rejected are instantly killed. 

Both Sonya and Johnny succeed in the tests and walk to their final destination. They will be transported to a part of Outworld that will be their new “home” for the next years. 

Johnny, who didn’t completely disagree with the breeding idea, was happy that he could be with Sonya. And Sonya was happy that she wouldn’t get bred by some random Outworld monster. Johnny wasn't that bad after all. Beside the comment he made earlier about fucking her as soon as possible wasn't the worst thing. He was a lovely man and a handsome guy.

Sonya let her head rest on his shoulder. She was tired. Johnny puts his arm around her. They were happy that they are together.

*back to Cassie*

‘Jeez! Literally all of these clothes are obscene and revealing!’

Cassie throws all her clothes in her bed. 

‘There is literally nothing normal to wear! Only naughty stuff! What the actual fuck!’

She puts on a messy hair bun. Besides her panties she wore nothing but a red,see-trough, soft bathrobe. She suddenly hears another sound from behind.

‘I see you aren't ready yet.’

‘Sindel.’ Cassie hissed.

‘Queen Sindel, you disrespectful child!’

‘I am no longer a child! I am a full grown adult and I deserve more respect than you ever will-‘

Cassie was not able to finish her sentence. Sindel grabbed her bathrobe and ripped it of her body. Her hair throws the blonde girl back in bed and pinned her down on her hands and knees. Sindel walks over to the defeated girl and grabs her panties. She rips them apart, showing Cassie's nice, creamy ass. The naked defenseless girl looks angry at Sindel, thinking of how en when she would be able to pay it back. Her thoughts are immediately interrupted by a loud smack on her ass.

‘What the fuck was that! You bitch! Stop it! Old cunt!’

‘I don’t like the vocabulary.’

Another smack.

‘You nasty old hag! You whore! Stop it!’

Another smack that’s even harder. Cassie's ass started to get red and burn.

‘I don’t like the tone of your voice either.’

A few more hard smacks make her asscheeks clap.

‘That’s why I need to educate you.’

The room again fills with the obscene and vulgar sounds of loud clapping.

‘And that’s why you need to listen.’

The hair around Cassie's wrists and ankles tightened. And again a few more spanks were given.

‘Otherwise.’

A few more claps.

‘Naughty girls will get even more hurt.’

‘Fuck you bitch you have no right to command me! I am Cassie Cage, commander of SF, once I am back to earthrealm I’ll-‘

Before Cassie was able to speak again Sindel's hair pushes her head deep into the pillows. It was hard for her to breath. Some hair locks bound her hands behind her back. Even worse, the thinner hair locks of Sindel now forcefully spread her asscheeks, making the pain her bottom already had even more intense. Combined with the low oxygen made it very hard for Cassie not to give up. But a Cage never gives up.

‘Speak child.’

‘Hmmmf!’

‘Now you aren’t so big and strong anymore arren´t you?’

‘Hhmmmfffppffp!’

Cassie tries to fight against the hair locks but they are too strong. Her legs are also now spread painfully apart. Another round of hard spanking has begun. But Cassie didn’t reacted. At least she tries her best not to give Sindel the pleasure of her suffering. 

‘I see you are a hard one. Not easy to be broken. You´re not a weakling.’

Suddenly Cassie feels a soft hand on her ass. It felt cooling after minutes of torture and pain. 

‘But I like it, I like your endurance, your steadfastness, your power.’

The hand was stroking her ass, softly. Cassie felt herself blush. What the fuck was she doing?

‘I think we are going to have a lot of fun with each other.

An unexpected spank made Cassie jump a little. She was now freed from the hair, but was now facing the bitch herself. 

‘I think understand each other a little more now.’

‘Walk to hell, you slut!’

‘But I see that I still have to teach you a lot.’

Sindel walks to Cassie. She suddenly pushes her shoulders down. Cassie fell on her ass. She wanted to fight the bitch right here and right now but was once again stopped by the hair that forced her in her position. Sindel’s crotch was now close to the blondes face. Cassie did not have a very good feeling about this. 

‘Now I’m here I think it’s a great moment to show you what duties you have to do to please your new rulers.’

Sindel strokes Cassies head in a loving way. Her other hand was on her core. Cassie eyes slowly lower to the part her fingers are circling. It had formed a wet spot. This is not good. Not good. 

‘Open your mouth, slave.’

‘What?!’

Sindel shoves the clothing that covered her intimate part aside and spreads her lips with her fingers. Cassie's sight was welcomed with a wet, juicy, pink slit with a swollen clit and inner lips. She had a nice, thick, trimmed bush. Her clit, looking like a rare pink pearl, was dangerously close to Cassie's mouth. Cassie shakes her head. Not a single cell in her body was ever going to eat her out. Not in a million years. 

‘Have a taste, slave, have a experience of your new role in this era.’

Sindel pushed Cassie´s head to her wet core. Cassie felt the hair tighten around her ankles when she refused. Cassie shivered when she felt the cold, wet new sensation stick to her face. 

‘Lick, you pet.’

Cassie moved her tongue up and down Sindel’s slit. The trimmed thick bush itches under Cassie's nose. She wonders if Sindel’s pubes can do the same thing her head hair can do. 

‘Suck my clit.’

Cassie closes her lips around the soft pearl and starts sucking on it. Despite Cassie not having any experience with girl on girl sex she did saw some naughty videos on the internet. She did got aroused from it and it cause her to get a little bicurious. But this was not the way she wanted to experience it. 

‘You look a bit sloppy, not enjoying it?’

Cassie angrily continues sucking on Sindel’s clit. She was happy she smells pleasant down there. Well, it actually smells… surprisingly good. Cassie's tongue was getting slimey licking up all the arousal juices. She licks between the folds and especially around the clit. Sindel was moaning softly. Cassie just wanted to bite the clit, but was afraid Sindel might do something awful against her parents. So she keeps pleasuring the harsh bitch. 

‘Use your entire tongue, young slave.’

Cassie shoves her entire tongue in Sindel’s Vagina. The taste was more intense and the juice was thicker in there. The hairs freed her wrists so Cassie can use her hands to spread Sindel’s pussy lips. The licks the entire core with great passion. She felt a little squirt on her tongue. Cassie stops.

‘What?... why…how?...’

‘Edenians have a much higher libido and require much pleasure to maintain their sexual tension.’

She pushed Cassies head back to her core. The juicy clit was pushed around her lips. The blonde was forced to lick her again. 

‘However… we can… also…’

Another squirt ends in her tongue. It tastes surprisingly sweet, but a little bit salty.

‘... easily...be pleasured..’

A few more squirts fill her mouth. She leaks the liquid, mixed with her drool and the squirt. 

‘..I’m..gonna….ahh!’

Sindel moans and shoots rays of squirts straight into Cassie’s mouth. She was forced to drink it all. She spilled some drops on the floor. Sindel lets out a powerful moan. She then breaths till her hands are no longer pulling Cassies hair. 

‘You did a great job.’

Sindel shoves her cloth back to its place.

‘But you still have to learn much more.’

Cassie was wiping the juice of her lips. It was spilled on the floor, but also sticking on her breasts, hands and belly. Her hair was messy. 

‘It looks like I’ve defeated you.’

‘Im not.’

‘For now then.’

Sindel walks out of the room. Cassie was still on her knees, trying to realize what the fuck actually happened.

‘And remember what will happen to you if you don’t acknowledge your place next time. Because next time I won’t be easy on you.’

Sindel closes the door after spoken these words. Leaving poor Cassie alone. And wet.

‘Fucking bitch, I’ll get you next time.’ She softly hissed.

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´ll hope to upload as soon as I can. Good day!


	3. Cassie´s first playtime (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her first encounter with Sindel, Cassie is about to experience a hot night with both the wife and the husband. Shao Kahn and Sindel want to teach their little girl a lesson for her naughty behaviour. But Cassie wouln´t be a Cage if she didn´t fight back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´ll try to update this story as soon as I can. Don´t worry, it will continue.

Cassie woke up the next day. She cleaned herself and put some nice clothes on. She did not expect that she was allowed to leave the room. She decided that she was going for a walk in the large garden.

‘Wow they have beautiful roses in Outworld. Too bad most of these fuckers are war hungry loons.’Cassie says.

‘I’ve heard that, young lady. Please change your language.’

‘Sindel.’ Cassie says angrily.

She turns around to see the white haired witch. She was still angry at her for doing nasty things to her in the bedroom yesterday. 

‘What do you want from me?’ 

‘Much more, sweetheart.’

‘You can’t scare me, Sindel! You can’t force me to joint you in your sick desires!’

‘Aww were you scared? Don’t worry child, I’ll treat you nice today.’ Sindel says in a sweet voice.

‘Don’t you dare to touch me! I will not do anything for you or your sick twisted husband! By the way Shao Kahn looks like a large turtle!’

Those insults didn’t touch Sindel in any way. She just smiled. She takes a step closer to Cassie.

‘Listen to me, sweetheart. You shouldn't talk to your Kahn that way. When he sees you tonight he wants you to be clean and nice. Wear something sexy. And don’t use that language.’

Sindel puts her hand on Cassie´s shoulder.

‘Shao Kahn is a great lover. And I don’t mind sharing him with anyone else. As long as they are worthy of our power and have a great appearance they are qualified to join us. It’s a privilege for you to have our presence. This is your highest goal you can ever achieve in life. What wanted you to do in Earthrealm? Become a commander? For what? Haha! Soldiers are slaves to their leaders. They are only subjects who serve their higher beings. Nothing more. When they die they soon will be forgotten.’

‘Shut up! My mother and I are SF and we will fight back!’

‘Ignorant child. You really don’t know your place yet. Still denying your duty?’

Sindel slaps Cassie on her cheek. Before Cassie could do something, Sindel grabs both of the sides of her head and kisses her on her lips. Sindel was kissing her! How will she fight back? 

‘Mhhpf!’ 

Sindel breaks the kiss.

‘Hush child. Soon you will no longer fight against your new role. You will accept this opportunity as a gift to your life.’

Sindel’s hand was stroking her cheek in loving way. Like she was not evil and stuff. Cassie was just looking at her deep, hazel eyes. Her eyes go lower and lower until Cassie saw Sindel’s deep, busty cleavage. Sindel sure was an attractive woman. She was evil, but attractive. And feminine.

‘Shao Kahn would love to experience you. He always wanted to pick you as his concubine. He wanted to kidnap you from the SF. But I told him that the best things are always to be picked the last. And now you’re even more matured and no longer the brat you were. And I love to have more great nights with you, Cassie.’ Sindel deliciously says in Cassie’s ear.

Cassie was hypnotized. She felt really hot. Sindel was a hot woman. She smells good. It might be her fragrance or Edenian women are just really good at their hygiene. Cassie blushes. A night with Shao Kahn? Dude was 2.18 meter. Imagine his meat. But she was also a little scared. How big was he? Will he hurt her of force her into nasty things?

‘You’re a little worried aren't you Cassie?’

Sinde might have the ability to read minds because Cassie felt like Sindel just knew about her thoughts.

‘We will start very slowly and make you enjoy it. But don’t test us. We will punish you. You are no equal to us. And we will not hesitate to bring you back in place.’

Sindel now grew back her evilness. Cassie knew it. No matter how beautiful Sindel was, she was still an ugly bitch in heart.

Sindel now walked away. Cassie was now looking at the roses. Red roses. The petals were the deepest colour of red. Like blood. She picks a petal. It smelled really good. It made her think of...of… Sindel. She pushes the petal on her collarbone and wipes the fragrance on her skin. Now she smells just as good.

*somewhere in Outworld*

‘So I think this is going to be our home for the next few years.’ Johnny says.

Sonya was looking out of the window. The sky was blue. It didn’t look like there was a war going on. It looked like a peaceful Earthrealm place. But it was not. They honestly don’t know where exactly they are located. All they knew is that this location was meant to make babies. Babies that will end up as slaves. 

‘Should I make dinner and lunch today, if you do the dishes?’ Sonya asks.

‘No problem!’ Johnny says.

Johnny secretly was thinking of when he could tap Sonya. Sonya was a hot woman. And somehow, if this was his “punishment”, then he takes it gladly with a smile.

Sonya bends over to pick the vegetables and bread. Her ass was showing nicely. She wore a short dress that showed her long legs and nicely formed bubbly ass. Johnny walks over and grabs her ass. Sonya grabs his hand and looks him in the eyes. The idiot somehow still had another pair of sunglasses after losing his former one in the battle against the evil couple. He was smiling.

‘Not now Cage.’ Sonya says firmly.

‘We have all the time and privacy we need. No paparazzi, no cameras, no other extra drama.’

Sonya walks away.

‘Maybe you should be a little more patient next time.’ She says. 

She disappears behind the door. Johnny looks at the window. He really loves Sonya. At first it was just lust. But now. He really started to look at her in a different way. She was a hot woman. But also a respected soldier. A general. And his future daughter’s mother. He looks at the sky. It sure was a beautiful sky. He heard footsteps behind. Or heels.

‘Johnny.’

Johnny Cage turns around. His eyes widen.

‘Like what you see?’ Sonya teasingly says.

She no longer wore the short dress. She wore something even more...erotic. The blue lingerie was matching the high heels. Her legs are nicely showing and looked even longer. Completely with suspender belt. Her bra was a push up bra that gave a good cleavage. Sonya was standing in a pose which shows her nice, wide hips. Her hair was free from the ponytail. The light make up was the cherry on top.

‘Damn Sonya, you look really great.’ Johnny slowly walks over to her.

‘Is that the only compliment? Still thinking that I could be some easy fuck?’

Sonya’s choice of lingerie sure was Johnny's taste. He liked the dark blue colour. It was contrasting with her smooth, white skin. He felt his pants tighten.

‘Where did you get those sexy clothes?’

‘I found them in the bedroom. They have tons of them in there. Enough for months.’

Johnny was still slowly walking to his future wife. He wanted to surprise her. 

‘They really want you to knock me up. And you know what.’

Sonya grabs Johnny by his collar and holds her close to her face.

‘I don’t even think it’s a bad idea.’

She is the first one to kiss him. She was a wild kisser. Johnny knew he had to surprise her in another way. He wraps his arms around her and grabs her back. He pushes her closer to him so he could dominate in the kiss. But Sonya escapes and runs out of the room. Johnny follows her. She runs upstairs to what was supposed to be their bedroom. Or better said: baby making room. 

Johnny grabs her shoulders and throws her in bed.

‘Johnny!’

Her crawls over her. He grabs her wrists and pins her down. He kisses her roughly on her lips and neck. He goes lower and lower until he reached her breasts. He lets hoe of her wrists and grabs the bra. Now her breasts are freed from their cage. He takes one of her breast on his mouth and starts to suck as his life depends on it. 

‘You’re going to drink all of it and leave nothing for the baby aren’t you?’

‘You’re just that delicious, Sonya.’

He continues his feeding. He goes to the other breast. Even tho there was no milk to drink.Not yet. After sucking for a few minutes he rips apart her sexy thong in one grab and spreads her legs. God he was so horny. He instantly started to feast on her pussy. He wanted to taste all her delicate parts. She was moaning so hard that she was glad that they didn’t had any neighbors. But Johnny didn’t mind. The world may know that he had the time of his life. And Sonya too.

*back to Cassie*

Cassie took a nice, Long shower. She took a rose shampoo with rose fragrance. It smells like the roses form the garden. She massages the shampoo softly on her hair. She moans. It feels great to shower. She soaps her body and puts conditioner on the rest of her hair. After she finished showering she steps out and wipes herself dry. She looks in her bedroom which type of lingerie she would wear. She was a bit scared of Shao Kahn. This was the first time she would meet him in such a intimate moment. But she didn’t have a choice. One thing she was sure about: she will not obey to all their wishes. 

She decided that it will be the red lingerie set, with a see through bra and thong with suspender belt and high red heels. She put a red ribbon around her neck and put some red lipstick on. The red painted nails were the finishing touch. 

Before walking out of her room she put some rose fragrance on the sides of her neck and her wrists and ankles. Her mother told her about this idea. 

Cassie hears some knock on the door. Sindel opens the door. She wore a bathrobe. 

‘My dear, you are beautiful!’

She walks in to see the blonde from a closer view. 

‘I almost don’t want to share you anymore, but to keep you to myself.’

‘Then why don’t you do that, lady Sindel?’

Sindel, visible positively surprised with the use of her title, smiles. 

‘I see, you are growing more and more in your role. Do you enjoy it here?’

Cassie nods yes. It wasn’t entirely a lie. She was happy that she didn’t got killed. But she missed her real home and her parents. She misses her friends and her work. She missed everything. The only reason she nods yes was because at this point she wasn’t killed or tortured like the other soldiers. 

Sindel slowly slides her hand over Cassie’s thights. 

‘You know Cassie, you look absolutely delicious.’

She comes closer. 

‘I almost want to keep you to myself.’ She whispers in her ear.

Maybe this was her rescue. Is Sindel keeps her for herself then She doesn’t have to share the bed with that horned turtle freak.

‘But Shao Kahn was very pleased to know that you are ready to serve him. It would disappoint him to cancel it.’

Sindel took her hand and guides her to the hall. Both walk slowly to the large door. It was a nice, large bedroom. The room was lightened with candles. There was a lagre bed before her. Even tho there still was a distance between the bed and Cassie, she instantly recognized the large figure on the bed. 

‘Shao Kahn.’

‘Yes my dear, please take place on the bed.’ 

Sindel pushes her further toward the direction of the bed.

Cassie wanted to protest, to disobey. What the fuck was she doing?! 

‘Are You disobeying now, Cassie?’

The voice was a little colder now. For some reason, Cassie got a little angry about it. They captured her to become their sex slave and they still expect her to serve them?! 

Cassie walks toward the bed. Sindel removed her bathrobe to shows her own lingerie. It looked like that from Cassie, but with a little black in it. Her legs were covered with fishnets and she had a black thong with red and black bra. Her breast were significantly bigger than Cassie’s. 

Maybe if she did something stupid they will release her. But what if they kill her or her parents? 

‘I always knew I was going to capture you to join my concubines, but I never thought of you become my personal bed slave.’

‘Shut up.’

‘That is no way to address your Kahn, Cassie.’

Sindel pulls her hair to the back. Cassie felt the pain, but didn’t show any signs of discomfort. They simply aren't worth it.

‘It doesn’t matter, my love, we will train her. After all this is her first night together. It’s common for such a young, fertile lady to protest. It will take some time and punishment.’

‘Fertile? What?’

Sindel kisses her neck. She knew she smells good. The rose fragrance was a great choice. Sindel smells like roses too, but some other kind of roses. Something deeper and more intense.

Shao Kahn softly grabs her leg and give it a tight squeeze. His hands were rough and full of battle scars. His arm was covered with large spikes. How the hell was she going to sleep with him like that?!

‘She is a little feisty, just like her mother.’

‘The whole Cage family is a mess. They all think high of themselves. Even when they are defeated. Lucky for them that her parents are selected for breeding.’

‘Breeding?!’

‘At least they will be a little more useful. That green magic can make the slaves a little stronger. Maybe if they are that good they can serve us personally once they have grown enough.’

Shao Kahn grabs her legs and puts Cassie on his lap. His large lap. He only wore some kind of boxershorts. He didn’t wore his helm. His demonic face was smiling at the blonde girl. His large, monstrous hands cup her face. He had long, dark and very sharp nail that could easily cut Cassie’s skin. At this moment she did felt a little weak. Her Cage mentally was slowly fading.

Sindel turns her head to Cassie and kisses her lips. Cassie looks at Shao Kahn. The image of the two women kissing made him interested. She looks down and sees the bulge in his boxes slowly growing more. That thing must be huge.

‘Like what you see Cassie?’

Sindel noticed the worried look on her slave’s face. 

‘It will hurt a little, but trust me: you will enjoy it’

‘Like hell I will take that...thing.’

‘Don’t deny what you are desiring, Cassie. It is a privilege for a Earthrealmer like you to experience such act with your new leaders.’

‘I only desire to be with my parents.’

Cassie rolls of Shao Kahn’s legs and sits to the corner of the bed.

‘Mother Blade will be pregnant soon. And she will give birth to her future daughter Cassie. But I doubt that I want her to have a slave mentality. I like her feisty behavior. It’s easy to play with her.’

Cassie felt Sindel’s hand on her shoulder.

‘Maybe I’ll ask the sorcerer to separate this Cassie from that of the new Cassie. So we can keep our naughty little girl the same.’

‘You’re sick, Sindel! Using humans for breeding is inhuman and unethical!’

‘Humane have been acting like the masterrace for centuries, and now it time for them to show them real authority. It’s the only way to save them from their destroyed mentality.’

‘But you killed so many of them!’

‘They didn’t deserve to live, since they are too weak to serve. Only those who are fit enough can breed to survive and serve our new era.’

Shao Kahn pulled her over and pushes her ass on his lap again. He smells her hair and groans in approval. He kisses her neck and the sides of her face, while his hand stroked her belly. His hand slowly went from her belly to her inner thights and to her core. His other arm holds her back tight to his body.

‘No! Keep your hand from there!’

Shao Kahn grips her even more tightly and ignores her protest.

‘Keep your hand from there! It’s not for you to touch!’

She looks at Sindel.

‘He will wound me with that claw!’

‘He won’t, honey, he is very careful.’

His nails were slowly circling her core. The cloth was the only barrier holding his fingers back. She could not free herself from his strong grip. Sindel seems to enjoy her struggle.

There was something enjoyable about being in the tight grip by such large, muscular and powerful man. Shao Kahn could easily break her, rip her apart, torture her, but instead, he decide to be delicate with her and treats her softly. She looks at his eyes. He seems less evil now. But his eyes were still red with those devilish slit eyes. He crealy enjoyed it. Cassie didn’t dislike it, but she won't let them know. She will it give them the satisfaction of her pleasure. She sat on his boner. It was still growing.

‘Not fighting anymore?’

Cassie did not answer. She was too busy getting hypnotized by the eyes of Shao Kahn. She did not protest when he shoves her thong off. Her cute, trimmed slit was showing. Sindel takes the panties away and spreads the blondes legs apart. Cassie closes them. Whatever the fuck Sindel was trying to do it was not gonna happen. 

Shao Kahn’s hand hand cups her pussy for a second. It very different from her own hand. Very rough. He takes his hand of her pussy and let’s his nail slide over her slit. She looks at him. Sindel comes closer to see the scene better. 

‘See, he won’t hurt you.’

He presses his finger against her clit. She squirmed. He shows her his wet fingers. 

‘I see you are already in the mood.’ 

Shao Kahn softly pushes Cassie off and takes off his boxers. He frees his large member. It was huge. It was fucking huge. At least 14 inches. And his girth. He was wide and large. She was happy that he at least didn’t had any spikes down there. Cassie just stares at it. All she could do is process the image in her mind. 

Shao Kahn seems very proud of Cassie’s reaction. He was glad that it left such a impression on Cassie. He cups her face and kisses her. She was still numb of the revealing. His tongue slips inside her mouth. She was still fresh from he toothpaste. He messes up her make up. He broke the kiss and grabs her hair. 

‘This will be fun, Cassie.’ Sindel says, while fingering herself through her still clothed pussy.

Hé pushes her head down, in the direction of his huge member. She saw the “snake” coming closer and closer. That thing is NEVER ever gonna fit in her mouth. Sindel strokes her back and ass. Cassie holds her lips stiff when she feels his tip touching her cheek. 

‘Are you scared? Poor girl.’

‘I am NOT scared.’

‘Your reaction proves otherwise.’

Cassie opens up her mouth and welcomes his large tip. She will show them that she is not scared. The first part basically already filled up her mouth. She couldn’t talk anymore. It felt uncomfortable. But quitting will look like she was failing. And a Cage doesn’t fail.

‘Mmhph!’

‘She is so cute.’

‘But will she be able to take it all?’

Cassie’s jaws were just getting a little more comfortable with the feeling but she didn’t wanted to wait to long. She slides another centimeter in her mouth. Shao Kahn pets her head. He seems satisfied with her bravery of taking his large rod inside her mouth. Even his concubines struggle for the first time, Cassie knew. She heard than many concubines fail to please him properly with their mouth. Till now, Sindel was the only one brave enough to take his cock. 

Cassie takes out his tip and licks her saliva of his foreskin. She looks Shao Kahn while she circles her tongue around his shaft. Shao Kahn, visibly aroused, strokes her head a little more. He produced some more precum.

Cassie loves playing with her toys when she was still in Earthrealm. She did have boyfriends, but none of them could please her like she wanted to. So most of her sexy time was self pleasure. And she loved it. Now her skills come in handy.

Cassie Turner around when she felt Sindel's hands massaging her ass. She looks just as aroused like Shao Kahn. Cassie continues licking and sticks his member a little deeper in her throat. 

After a few deepthroats she was tired. At least her jaws were tired. But she didn’t quit. Shao Kahn seems impressed by her strength. Gets off the bed and puts Cassie in her knees. This position was giving Shao Kahn more power since he is more able to move standing instead of the former laying position. He puts his cock in her mouth and pushes it slowly in her throat.

Cassie felt more dominated in this position. She looks up to Shao Kahn. He looks so large when he stands while she was on her knees. She bobs her head up and down his shaft while slowly taking more and more of his cock. Sindel joins the scene. She kisses Shao Kahn passionately while stroking his neck and abs. After that she sits next to Cassie. 

‘Let me also have a taste, Cassie.’

Cassie felt a little jealous that she had to share. 

‘Fine, it’s your husband.’

Sindel gives her a quick kiss and lick his shaft. Sindel seems way more skilled than Cassie. Well, she was ten, twenty, thirty, forty thousand years of age, so of course she was better. She takes his cock more easily in her throat. Cassie wanted to take her place back and lick his cock from the base. She was happy he didn’t have some large pubes sticking out. 

‘My, you are really impatient today.’

Cassie didn’t care about her behavior. She simply didn’t wanted to fail. If she quits now they will wil think that she is weak. And she is not weak. She is a Cage. Her tongue goes from his base to his balls and back to his base. She turns her head to Sindel and kisses her. Shao Kahn breaks the kiss by interrupting their lips with his tip. Both women lick and suck his cock. Cassie wanted to improve her skills. She takes his tip and bobs her head up and down. Everytime she goes up she circles her tongue around his shaft. Sindel was amused by Cassie. She kissed her shoulder and neck. Her hands go to her back where she undoes her bra. Cassie was now only wearing the suspender belt and her high heels. Sindel was still fully clothed. 

‘Hmm, you’re nice and large, Shao Kahn. I love it how you fill my mouth.’

Cassie gives him a sweet smile while she kisses his balls. Shao Kahn pulls her hair. He loves the compliment. Pleasing him will make Sindel jealous, she hoped. Cassie suddenly feels arms around her middle. It was Sindel. Like Cassie. She only wore her suspender belt and heels. She gives her a single kiss and pulls Cassie over back on the bed. Sindel spreads her legs to show Cassie her glorious pussy. 

Cassie still hasn’t forgotten yesterday when she was forced to eat Sindel's pussy. And she was not planning to do it again.

‘Are you not gonna show your skills like yesterday? How sad of you. It think it’s time for your punishment. Husband! Bring the whip!’

‘Whip?!’

*slash!*

‘ouch!’

A thin red line was showing on Cassie’s nice, milky white ass. It hurts and burns. Shao Kahn had whipped her asscheeks! That son of a bitch!

‘That hurts, Doesn’t it?’

*slash!*

‘Stop it!’

Shao Kahn forcefully spread her asscheeks and blows cool wind against her asshole. It felt cooling in contrast to the two burning whips she just got. Sindel pushes her head between her legs, but Cassie still refuses.

‘Play nice, Cassie, don’t be stubborn now.’

*slash!*

‘It hurts!’

*slash!*

‘Not enjoying the pain, aren’t you? Maybe you should just do what we please you to do.’

‘I don’t listen to you, you bitch!’

*slash!*

‘Hey!

*slash!*

Why did they do this? She wanted to punch them so badly. But them both are together stronger. And hornier. Cassie wants to bite Sindels pussylips. Making her bleed and spit her blood to Shao Kahn. 

*slash!*

‘Fuck you!’

*slash*

‘Fuck you both!’

*slash*

Sindel cups her face and kisses Cassie softly. It was a long, passionate but delicate kiss. It calms down Cassie. Sindel pushes Cassie’s head between her legs. She did not protest anymore. But she didn’t not complete gave in.

‘I will get you for this, Sindel.’

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´ll see if i can make another chapter of Johnny and Sonya of their ´´breeding´´ process. Cassie will stay the main character of this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it was good. Have a nice day/night!


End file.
